


Del estrés y la abogacía

by Flamingori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, abogados AU, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Abogados estresados y una manera de aliviar dicho estrés.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Del estrés y la abogacía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: sobra decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, los tomo prestados y que Isayama me perdone (o no, me da igual) por el uso deliberadamente homosexual que les daré.

El eslogan de «Las alas de la libertad» para el bufete había empezado como una broma entre sus compañeros: una terrible anotaban algunos, una buenísima decían otros. Erwin no sabía si la nueva montaña de casos sobre su mesa se debía a aquella frase o a que llevaba años siendo un referente de la abogacía al no haberse especializado en una sola rama del derecho. Los abogados de este bufete parecían funcionar bajo jerarquía militar, y siguiendo las órdenes del comandante —Erwin— atacaban tanto un caso de derecho laboral como penal, mercantil, administrativo... No había recoveco de la ley que Erwin no conociera, lo cual resultaba sorprendente para un solo hombre, pero agotador para el resto de la plantilla, obligada a seguir su ritmo.

El flujo de becarios y estudiantes en prácticas era algo de lo más común por el bufete, no en vano tenían convenios con más de una universidad, y a cambio de algo de publicidad y experiencia para sus alumnos, los recibían con los brazos abiertos. Aunque no era aquello algo literal, todo dependía de qué abogado recibiera a los estudiantes, si era Hanji pues prácticamente se lanzaba a los brazos de los recién llegados, llorando y pidiendo piedad por unas jornadas interminables; pero si se trataba de Mike, los novatos tenían a un muro de frente que hablaba lo menos posible. Pero incluso esto era mejor a que les recibiera Levi, que tampoco hablaba mucho, y junto a su expresión de cabreo constante le hacían parecer más un enemigo que un aliado. Saltaba a la vista que no era su especialidad dar un recibimiento cordial y agradable, pero Erwin se empeñaba en que fuera él quien diera las primeras órdenes a los más novatos.

—¡Es la última vez que hago de niñera!

El grito de Levi resonó por todo el bufete, Hanji le dedicó un silbido volviendo a sus asuntos, y le hizo un gesto a los nuevos para que lo ignoraran lo antes posible. Fue trabajo de Mike cerrar la puerta del despacho de Erwin, dando intimidad a la discusión que estaba a punto de empezar.

—Ni siquiera saben ordenar el puto archivo —seguía quejándose caminando hacia el escritorio, una mesa enorme de caoba que refugiaba a Erwin tras ella—. ¡Inútiles! ¡No se puede sacar nada bueno de ellos!

—No soy partidario de los gritos en el entorno de trabajo —interrumpió de lo más tranquilo sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que leía. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando Levi pateó el escritorio—. ¿Has terminado?

—¿Tú me escuchas? ¡Soy abogado, no una puta niñera! Tengo dieciséis casos que atender, ¡no puedo perder el tiempo cuidando de unos mocosos! —terminó por echarse en el sillón que tenía Erwin a un lado, eran muchas las noches que pasaba en la oficina y ese sillón había acabado por convertirse en una magnífica inversión por el bienestar de su espalda—. ¿Por qué no dejas que la cuatro ojos se encargue de los nuevos? ¿O Mike? ¡Cualquiera! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Porque resultas inspirador —contestó volviendo a enfrascarse en los contratos y firmas—. A diferencia de ellos, no vienes de una universidad de prestigio. La idea es que los nuevos no den por hecho que el camino les vendrá rodado por el nombre de su universidad —rio al escucharle gruñir—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—No se me va a pasar el enfado por cuatro palabras bonitas, y tampoco tengo tiempo para cuidar de cachorritos indefensos.

—Hay que tener algo más de esperanza en las nuevas generaciones, ¿no crees?

—Las nuevas generaciones me pueden comer la polla.

—Oye, oye, que ése es mi trabajo.

—Erwin, lo digo en serio —suspiró incorporándose un poco, el sillón era tan cómodo que temía dormirse si se quedaba echado—. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, tengo demasiado estrés encima. No me cargues con más responsabilidades.

—Creía que podrías con esto.

—Y normalmente podría, pero he llegado a un punto muerto en varios casos y no consigo avanzar tanto como me gustaría… —alzó la cabeza interrumpiendo su propia frase, ¿en qué momento había quedado Erwin frente a él, revolviéndole el pelo?—. ¿Qué haces?

—Aliviar el estrés de mi mejor abogado —se alzó de hombros antes de agacharse, Levi encontró divertido el gruñido que soltó por el movimiento—. Ni un comentario sobre mi edad —advirtió sujetando su cintura, le movió sin mucho esfuerzo hasta conseguir que se deslizara un poco por el sillón, quedando las piernas de Levi por sobre sus hombros y teniendo acceso pleno al cierre de sus pantalones.

—Viejo verde —contuvo el jadeo al ver cómo le bajaba la cremallera con la boca—. Espera un momento, ¿vas en serio? —le tiró del pelo para que le mirara, le gustaron aquellos ojos que parecían devorarle—. Cualquiera podría oírnos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿A mí? Lo dudo, tendré la boca ocupada —sonrió—. ¿Algo más o puedo seguir?

Tradujo su resoplido como la última luz verde, y volvió a acercarse a la zona que le interesaba. Normalmente, echaría a un lado tanto su ropa como la de Levi, pero en esta situación tendría que seguir con ambos completamente vestidos, se dijo que bastaría con remangarse la camisa y soltarse un par de botones, el chaleco la aguantaría en su sitio.

Le dio una última mirada a Levi para asegurarse que no le iba a apartar de una dolorosa patada, y comenzó el auténtico avance por su cuerpo. Echó a un lado el calzoncillo y lamió directamente su piel, sorprendido de encontrar el músculo ya bien duro y preparado para la batalla. Le atendió con lamidas y algún beso (sobre todo en la punta, sabiendo que era su lugar más sensible), pero por muy poco rato, prefirió seguir bajando hasta llegar a sus testículos para dedicarles la misma atención. No contento con esto, continuó su particular excursión por la intimidad ajena y, volviendo a sujetar la cintura de Levi para que no se moviera, se dedicó a mordisquear sus nalgas y prometerle con la lengua que aquello iría muy pronto a más.

El primer gemido de Levi le animó a continuar, y dejó que su lengua se paseara dentro de él al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos abandonaba su cintura para masturbarle. Comenzó con un ritmo acelerado que fue aumentando más y más de velocidad hasta que la voz de Levi volvió a quebrarse, llevándolo al límite. Entonces se apartó para acomodarse el pelo, ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Hijo de puta, ¿por qué paras…?

—Porque me aprietan los pantalones —confesó—. Dame un segundo para ponerme cómodo —ajeno a sus quejas, Levi no tuvo ningún tipo de compasión al enterrar el pie en su entrepierna, apretando y removiéndose sobre el bulto que había nacido allí.

—Estás desesperado por follarme aquí mismo en el sillón, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? —sonrió—. No soy yo el que tiene las piernas abiertas en el despacho de su jefe —el segundo pisotón vino con más fuerza, se lo esperaba, pero no le borró la sonrisa—. Vamos, quita el pie. Tengo que terminar lo que empecé, ¿no te parece?

—A ver si es verdad.

Descubrió pronto, muy pronto en realidad, que Erwin hablaba totalmente en serio.

*

Después del primer grito de Levi entrando en el despacho la calma pareció adueñarse de todo el bufete. Cada uno trabajaba en lo suyo sin ninguna intención de interrumpir lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Los más veteranos sabían que, de entrar en el despacho, podrían encontrarse con una escena incómoda. El problema es que los recién llegados desconocían esa norma no escrita, y nadie fue lo suficiente rápido como para parar a aquel novato que, en un arranque de valentía e imprudencia, entró al despacho. Encontró a Erwin sentado a la mesa, enfrascado en unos papeles que no consiguió reconocer.

—Señor, he cumplimentado los informes. He venido a entregárselos —no entendió su suspiro, y tampoco entendía su aspecto acalorado en pleno diciembre.

—Ah… Muy bien. Gracias, ¡puedes…! —dio un respingo en la silla, suspiró y cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla, analizando no tanto al novato sino a las reacciones de su propio cuerpo—. Como decía… Puedes dejarlos aquí.

—Claro, aquí se los dejo, ¿o prefiere que los lea? Puedo leerlos, señor.

—¡No…! —su voz sonó más aguda de lo planeado, volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes. Les echaré un vistazo cuando acabe… ah. Cuando acabe con otros asuntos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—Sí, creo que… —se acomodó mejor en la silla y dejó caer una de sus manos a un lado. Para el novato era imposible saber que aquella mano estaba ahora acariciando la cabeza de Levi—. Estoy arrastrando un catarro, o algo así.

—Trabaja usted tanto, señor. Debería tomarse un descanso.

—Lo haré. Gracias por… Preocuparte.

—¡Es mi trabajo, señor! Aquí me tiene para… —hizo una inclinación de cabeza que pretendía ser una muestra de respeto, pero entonces descubrió el par de zapatos bajo la mesa. Por su posición, el dueño (y decía «dueño» porque eran mocasines de caballero) estaba de frente a Erwin. Y no habían muchas cosas que hacer de rodillas, sobre todo, si le arrancaban los suspiros a un hombre—. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, señor! ¡Lo siento!

La puerta se cerró y Erwin aprovechó el ruido del portazo para soltar un auténtico jadeo. Aquello había sido demasiado intenso.

—Tu cara de viejo verde habrá traumatizado a ese mocoso —dijo Levi bien acomodado contra la cara interna de su muslo, desde luego, orgulloso de las reacciones que provocaba. Le sacó la lengua y Erwin le devolvió la mueca antes de echarse a reír. Luego, y casi como haría un gato, trepó por sus piernas sin ningún tipo de problema con la mesa a su espalda, en este caso su baja estatura era una clara ventaja—. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—¿Qué hay de tus dieciséis casos —sonrió con las manos de Levi acomodándole el pelo— y todo el estrés que te provocan?

—¿Estrés? ¿Qué estrés?


End file.
